


I Can Stand a Little Rain

by Lanternhill



Series: Tease [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Kenny Omega/Adam Cole, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: For Adam, realizing he was in love with Kevin was not a particularly happy revelation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Chapter 1 happens before the events in Losers and part of it directly after. This can be read without reading the others in the series (which are from Kevin's POV instead of Adam's).

Things were not going great in Adam Cole’s so far very charmed life. He had Christopher Daniels chasing after his Ring of Honor World Title (imagine being _his_ age and never having won it—Adam had won it three times and he wasn’t even thirty yet). Then, he had Kenny Omega chasing after his Bucks and his Bullet Club. Why were people always trying to take things that belonged to him?

Adam sat across from Kenny at a restaurant, wondering how he found himself in this situation and trying to make conversation. Long, awkward silences punctuated their attempts at small talk. He didn’t get why Nick and Matt liked Kenny so much. He was odd. Sometimes Adam wondered how Kenny managed to exist in the world.

“So,” Kenny said. “We should probably make an effort to get along better.”

Adam drummed his fingers on the table, wanting to be anywhere else. “I guess. How do you suppose we do that?”

“I think we need to fight or fuck. Break the sexual tension?”

Adam waved a hand between them. “This isn’t sexual tension, Kenny. It’s just regular tension.” They didn’t mesh. Two leaders, two stars attempting to get along in one faction wasn’t a recipe for friendship. And Adam was the goddamned top star of this group, whatever Kenny’s accolades. He resented the idea that anyone would think otherwise.

Kenny shrugged and sipped his drink. He didn’t seem particularly heartbroken.

“Fuck it, let’s get a room,” Adam said and paid the bill.

They meshed okay in bed, where they didn’t have to pretend to have anything in common. Adam buried his hand in those soft curls and his cock in that clever mouth and thought he had never liked Kenny better. Afterwards though, as he lay on the bed, breathing hard and staring at the ceiling, Adam still felt on edge. Now he had the awkward aftermath to deal with. His phone buzzed on the nightstand and he retrieved it gratefully for something to do besides talk to Kenny. His face lighted up when he saw Kevin had texted.

“Happy news?” Kenny asked.

Adam clutched the phone to his chest, hiding the screen. He wanted to text Kevin back immediately, but he didn’t want to provide Kenny with any extra ammunition he could use against him. The way he felt about Kevin provided ample weak spots to exploit. For Adam, realizing he was in love with Kevin had not been a particularly happy revelation. It came in a shitty hotel room, watching Kevin watch him from the other bed. He had wanted to get in with Kevin, just to sleep, as opposed to the sex he had thought about before without any concern. _Fuck, I’m in love,_ he had thought and had sunk completely under the covers so Kevin couldn’t watch him any more.

“Uh, just a picture of a cute dog,” Adam said. Kenny nodded without any real interest and Adam gathered up his clothes with one hand while he kept his phone in the other. He shut the door to the bathroom so he could read the text in peace. Kevin confirmed the next time he could meet. They would both be fresh off of successful defenses of their championships, no doubt.

Adam emerged from the bathroom to find Kenny had dozed off, face down on the bed. He almost snapped a picture of a bare assed Kenny Omega to text to Kevin, but that would probably send the wrong message. He had thought something was really going to happen this last time they had met up, when Kevin got that glassy look in his eyes at Adam totally naked except for his Universal title. However, as usual, nothing had happened. _Coward _, Adam thought about Kevin somewhat fondly, somewhat not so fondly. He stole out of the hotel room while Kenny slept. Sex solved nothing, really.__

* * *

_Sex really solved everything_ , Adam thought after he and Kevin finally did it. All the devastation from his loss and fighting with the Bucks was pushed aside. Last night, he had asked Kevin if he had dreamed about him and he wondered if he was dreaming now. It felt slightly surreal. If it was a dream though, his dick would definitely be bigger and he wouldn’t have come in 5 minutes, and they probably would have fucked on the bed instead of the floor. Still nice anyway, if not perfect, resting on Kevin in post-coital bliss. He might fall back asleep like this.

Adam heard his phone chime and he just bet, in a continuation of his good luck, that it was Nick or Matt calling to apologize. He jumped up to check, only to see a text from his phone company that his automatic payment went through. _What even the fuck_. He vaguely noticed Kevin getting up from the floor and getting back in bed in the background as he stared at his phone. When he looked up, Kevin motioned for him to come join him.

Adam moved into the invitation of Kevin’s open arms. He lay there a moment before wrapping his arms around Kevin in return and kissing him. Adam liked how Kevin’s face went all soft and dreamy when he kissed him. He looked happy, and vulnerable. Persuadable. Adam sat up and rubbed Kevin’s chest.

“Baby,” Adam said.

“I swear to God, if you call me baby again, I will punch you in the face.”

"You like my face.”

Kevin reached up and cupped Adam’s jaw. He then dug a thumb in one of his dimples, making Adam wince. “It’s okay.”

“We don’t have much time left before we have to leave. Let’s use it wisely,” Adam said.

“And what constitutes a wise use of time in your opinion?”

Adam pretended like he was thinking about it before he spoke. “You sucking my cock. I have thought about it…a lot.”

“That’s what you said last night.”

Had he? Adam couldn’t quite remember everything clearly. He had been drunk and tired by the time he stumbled back to their room. “Well, it’s true.”

Kevin sighed and made a big show that this was such a trial for him, but he moved to the floor again, this time on his knees. Adam eagerly shifted to sit on the end of the bed. He hadn’t come that long ago, but he still experienced a rush of arousal in anticipation. The want and the hangover made his head buzz and he gripped Kevin’s shoulders to steady himself. Kevin shuffled between Adam’s legs and studied Adam’s cock for a bit, his brow furrowed in concentration. Adam brushed a knuckle at the line between Kevin’s eyebrows. He wondered if Kevin had ever done this before—and if so, who with. He felt a little jealous of some imagined past lover and moved his hand possessively through the short, soft hair on the back of Kevin’s head. Kevin pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh. Adam twitched when he then gently bit the delicate skin there that he had just kissed.

“No teeth on the important bits,” Adam warned. He felt Kevin’s laughter against his skin.

When Kevin finally took Adam’s cock in his mouth, he was sure Kevin hadn’t done this before. It was still ridiculously hot and good to have him like this. Adam fixed his gaze completely on Kevin’s face, riveted. Kevin’s shoulders remained tense and he didn’t take him very deep, but he used his hand to make up the difference. Just as he seemed to settle into it, Kevin pulled away and sat back on his heels. Adam made a frustrated noise.

“Don't look at me. It’s creepy,” Kevin said.

“Where am I supposed to look? Where do you look when people are going down on you?”

“I don’t know. Close your eyes. Look at the wall.”

Adam laughed in disbelief. “How do you even get laid?”

Kevin looked sulky. “I get laid plenty.”

Adam directed Kevin’s head back to his cock with his hands. “A herd of elephants could walk through and I wouldn’t look away. Live with it.”

“Just tell me when you’re going to come. I’m not swallowing.”

“I could come on your face.”

“How do _you_ even get laid?” Kevin asked. Thankfully, he took Adam back in his mouth. Adam closed his eyes briefly in deference to Kevin’s wishes, but only for a moment. He really couldn’t not watch. It was almost as good to see Kevin sucking him as it was to feel it. Kevin relaxed and grew in confidence. He had always picked things up quickly, Adam thought.

“Just like that,” Adam said. “I imagined this so many times. You have no idea.”

With ample warning, he finished in Kevin’s hand, safely away from his face. He fell back on the bed, happy, but already thinking about missing Kevin. Kevin sprawled on the bed beside him. Adam turned to him and reached for his erection, but Kevin pushed him away.

“We don’t have time,” Kevin said. He immediately got up and started throwing his stuff in his bag. Adam stood and hugged him from behind. He reached down and palmed Kevin.

“I hate to leave you in this state.”

“I’ll be fine. Wouldn’t be the first time you got me worked up and didn’t do anything about it.”

“Really?” Adam was delighted. He turned Kevin around for a kiss. “More your fault than mine.” Kevin hummed in agreement and went back to his haphazard packing. Adam guessed he should do the same. When they finished packing and getting dressed, Adam brought out his phone again, this time to check his calendar.

“When can you meet up again?” Adam asked. Kevin didn’t quite meet his eyes. It amused Adam how he could be shy about certain things.

“I’m not sure. I don’t have my schedule for next month yet.”

Adam had mixed emotions when they parted. It would be tough to see each other as often as he wished, but they could make more of an effort. And who knew, maybe Adam would end up in a place that made it easier.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they have sex, Kevin doesn't call Adam for weeks. Then, after the Bucks betray Adam, Kevin doesn't stop calling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Adam was kicked out of the Bullet Club

Kevin hadn't returned any of Adam’s calls for weeks. It was humiliating. He should be the one being chased, damn it. He had so many people trying to get with him, Kevin should thank him for the privilege. Adam muddled along on bravado, personal life a wreck, and then Marty Scurll and the Bucks superkicked even the considerable bravado out of him.

When he got back to his room, Adam scrolled through the deluge of messages on his phone about the betrayal, numb. Then he saw the missed call from Kevin, saw the voicemail, and felt a surge of emotion. He should delete it but he found himself pressing the button to play it.

_So, that wasn't good, was it? Do you want to talk about it? Meet? Call me back. Oh, this is Kevin._

As if he wouldn’t know. Adam thought about texting something vicious in reply or blocking Kevin’s number, but instead he texted Kevin that yes, he would like to meet. Another call from Kevin came almost immediately after Adam sent the text. He noted the current time—2:23 AM. Was Kevin up, waiting for him to call back? His finger hovered over the answer button, but he rejected the call instead. He would sort it all out in the morning.

* * *

In the week that followed, Kevin texted and called Adam more than he perhaps ever had. He left him dozens of little messages about his amazing matches, how great the catering in WWE was, and how much money he made in merchandise sales. Adam elected to ignore all the calls and arrange their meeting by text. Adam wondered if avoiding an actual conversation had been a good idea as they stood in silence for what felt like forever in the hotel lobby. After an awkward attempt at small talk, Kevin followed Adam up to their room. It reminded Adam about that restaurant meeting with Kenny. Talking with Kevin wasn’t supposed to be awkward. It was supposed to be fun. Kevin froze in the doorway as Adam entered the room and sat on one of the beds.

“You got two beds?” Kevin asked.

“Yep.”

Kevin sat down on the other bed and glared at the bedspread as if it had personally offended him. “I thought we’d…” He waved a hand over the bed.

Adam kept his expression neutral. “You thought we’d what.”

“Do stuff.”

“Be more specific.”

“Sex stuff.”

“Hmm, sex stuff? That’s still not very specific.” 

Kevin shot him the same look that he had hit the bedspread with seconds ago. Adam wanted nothing more than to push him down on the bed and do sex stuff, but he wasn’t interested in making things easy for Kevin right now.

“Specifically, I’d stick my cock in your ass.”

“You need to work on your dirty talk. Besides, I didn’t bring what we’d need.”

“Oh, I did,” Kevin said. 

Adam didn’t know whether to feel glad or upset that Kevin came prepared—that he assumed he could blow off Adam and still get laid. “Maybe I should stick my cock in your ass,” Adam said.

“I sucked your cock last time.”

“Not very well.” 

Kevin looked hurt and Adam felt a twinge of guilt. Completely, unwarranted, undeserved guilt. Fed up, he stripped off his shorts and boxers, leaving his shirt on, and threw them across the room. Adam then lay down on his stomach. The pillow muffled his words somewhat.

“Fine. Have at it.”

Adam remained face down as Kevin got in the bed beside him. Kevin tugged at his shoulder to roll Adam over onto his back. He frowned down at Adam and Adam frowned back up at him.

“Adam,” Kevin said. He sounded exasperated. As if he had any right.

Adam knew his frown veered into a pout and Kevin leaned down to kiss him. Adam turned his face away so Kevin’s mouth missed his lips and trailed over his cheek. It didn’t discourage Kevin and he kissed Adam’s jaw and then his neck. Kevin’s mouth on his pulse made Adam rouse to more than anger. His hand came up almost involuntarily to slip under Kevin’s shirt and stroke lightly at the warm skin of his back. He nudged Kevin’s forehead with his nose to signal him to raise his head up so they could kiss properly. He wished he had ditched his shirt or kept the shorts. It felt odd, half naked, making out with a fully clothed Kevin on top of him. He worked on taking off his shirt and Kevin’s clothes in between kisses. Kevin didn’t cooperate much, not willing to be parted from Adam’s mouth for long.

Adam thought about pushing Kevin away, but he wanted him. He also thought about just doing it like this, making out and rubbing against each other like the first time, but it wouldn’t fulfill the specifics. He nipped at Kevin’s ear.

“So you said something about fucking me.”

Kevin lifted his head up to look at Adam. He looked at him like he had many times before, like he was something precious. How could he look at him like that and ignore him for weeks? Adam thought about asking, but he figured he might not like the answer. He rubbed his arms as Kevin rose from the bed to rummage through his bag. He missed Kevin’s warmth and weight on top of him already. 

Kevin wasn’t ignoring him now. He stared at Adam’s body with an intensity that made Adam shiver. Maybe he was making up for all the missed time by the way he touched and licked his way over Adam’s whole body. Kevin being Kevin, the touches turned to scratches and the kisses to bites. Adam gripped the edge of the mattress as Kevin prepped him and relaxed into the push of Kevin’s fingers inside him. 

“I promise I’ll make this good,” Kevin said. 

And Adam felt that little twinge of guilt again. _It was amazing_ , Adam wanted to say. Coming in 5 minutes, an inexperienced blow job, whatever. It was amazing because it was them. “You better,” Adam said instead.

Kevin flipped him to his stomach, almost in a wrestling move. Adam wanted to laugh—what would he ever do if they had a match again? How could he not think of this? The laugh turned into a moan as Kevin pressed his cock in. He had enough experience with Kevin to know he wouldn’t be careful or gentle with him. Kevin seemed unable to resist the pull of violence when his emotions ran high. The pace, the roughness felt good to Adam and he didn’t even mind when Kevin pulled his hair or gripped his hips too tightly. His own anger and hurt still bubbled underneath the surface and he pushed back to meet Kevin.

“I. I should have done it with you the other way around. So I could see you,” Kevin said.

“Don’t you dare stop now,” Adam said breathlessly when Kevin paused his movement. He was so close. 

Thankfully, Kevin resumed his thrusts and Adam quickened the pace of his own strokes on his cock. He wanted to collapse after the rush of his orgasm, but he kept moving to keep it good for Kevin. After Kevin finished, he spooned Adam and buried his face in his hair. Adam worried that he couldn’t breathe very well, but it was nice. He should just drift off to sleep with Kevin’s arms around him. He shouldn’t say anything. He knew he would be met with silence and it would only hurt him more. He felt a weird compulsion though.

“I love you.”

Kevin’s grasp tightened to the point of discomfort, but he didn’t respond. Adam counted to thirty and waited. Nothing. He counted another thirty. Still nothing. He wiggled a bit to loosen Kevin’s hold on him, but Kevin maintained it. Adam was thoroughly tempted to do something dramatic, but instead he swallowed his disappointment.

“Let me up. I need to piss.” 

Kevin did let go then, slowly, and Adam got up. He splashed some water on his face in the bathroom, but it didn’t help lessen the burn of embarrassment so he turned the shower on as cold as he could stand and got in. A few minutes later he heard the bathroom door open. Adam stayed unmoving, under the water, eyes closed. The shower door opened. This one was big enough to share.

“Christ,” Kevin said when the cold water hit him and Adam felt a small measure of satisfaction at his surprise. Kevin fumbled with the nozzle to turn it warmer. Their bodies occasionally bumped into each other while they washed, but neither spoke. When they got back into bed, Kevin held him in a death grip again.

“Not so tight.”

“Sorry,” Kevin said and loosened it a bit. Adam dropped off to sleep quickly for all his inner turmoil. 

* * *

When Adam woke up, he half expected Kevin to be gone, but he was there next to him, awake and watching him.

“And you said I was creepy. How many times have you watched me when I was asleep?”

Kevin looked away. “I don’t know. How many times did we room together?”

_And never made a move,_ Adam thought. Would he have never talked to Adam again if the Bucks hadn’t turned on him? He needed to have it out.

“Why didn’t you call me? How could you just ignore me for weeks?” Adam asked. He didn’t want to sound whiny, but he couldn’t help it.

“It seemed easier to just skip to the part where we hated each other and didn’t talk.”

“And now?”

“You have enough people to hate and not talk to.”

Adam sat up, fully awake and agitated. “I don’t need your fucking pity.”

“It’s not pity.” Kevin looked helpless. “You should come to WWE, forget all of them. You’d do so well there. I could talk to people for you.”

“Unlike you, I don’t need anyone to put in a word for me. They want me. _And_ they can work for me. I’m a goddamned star.” He hit Kevin on the shoulder. “I deserve to be wooed, you fucker.”

“Yeah. Adam…”

“What?” Adam asked after Kevin didn’t say anything else.

“I just want good things for you. I’m not a good thing.”

Adam flopped back down on the bed, put a pillow over his face, and screamed into it. He couldn’t take much more. Kevin tugged at the pillow hard to get it from Adam.

“But, I realized I want you with me even more,” Kevin said. He hugged Adam tight and kissed his shoulder. “And I love you,” he mumbled, half heartedly, into Adam’s skin. 

Adam laughed in disbelief, not at the sincerity of the sentiment, but at the delivery. He poked at Kevin’s side. “If I come to WWE, I’ll do it on my terms. I don’t need you for that.”

“Okay,” Kevin said. “But, I’ll be in the front row, watching, _when_ you do.”


End file.
